


The Boyfriend Tag

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Peter's YouTube Channel [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, YouTube, a bit on angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Peter Parker has a YouTube channel and he invites his boyfriend to answer some questions with him!





	The Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

The video starts with Harley talking to someone behind the camera as it is adjusted. 

“You know we don’t have to do this, right?” Peter asks from behind the camera. 

Harley smiles, “I know, I want to.” Peter walks out from behind the camera and sits beside Harley, their legs touching. Harley puts his arm around Peter who smiles happily. 

“Ready?” Peter asks. Harley nods. Peter turns to the camera, “Hey, everybody! I’m back with my boyfriend...” Peter gestures for Harley to introduce himself. 

“Harley,” Harley says with a slight smile. 

“And today we’re doing the boyfriend tag today!” Peter bounces in his seat earning him an affectionate smile from Harley. 

“Do you want me to read the questions?” Harley asks. Peter nods and looks over Harley’s shoulder as he begins to read off his phone, “Okay first one, where did we first meet?”

Peters smiles, “I’ll answer this one. Tony introduced us and the rest is history.” Harley looks at Peter like he’s crazy. “What?”

Harley laughs, “Want to elaborate, Pete?” 

Peter laughs and shoves his shoulder playfully, “Alright, bossy,” Harley rolls his eyes with a soft smile. “Um, so after Tony introduced us, he forced us to work on the same project-”

“It was Nat’s widow bites,” Harley supplies. 

“Anyways,” Peter says pointedly, “We got to talking and then we were inseparable.”

“And the rest is history,” Harley finishes with a soft laugh. “Next question: how often do we fight?” 

Peter laughs awkwardly, “We don’t fight a lot but when we do..it’s...it’s explosive.” Peter’s face grows dark and he looks down at his hands, clearly remembering something. Harley says nothing but pulls him into a hug. As Peter relaxes into the embrace, the shot cuts. 

It cuts to Peter and Harley sitting in roughly the same positions, but Harley and Peter are now holding hands. “Would you make out with me if I was all sweaty from the gym?” Harley asks with a laugh. Peter sputters out a laugh. 

“What?” Blush creeps into Peter’s cheeks and he presses his forehead against Harley’s shoulder. “Of course not, that’s gross,” Peter says, his face red. 

Harley smirks, “Really? You didn’t think so when-” Peter slaps his hand over Harley’s mouth. 

“Shut the [bleep] up.” Peter hisses through his teeth. 

“Ooo, feisty are we?” Harley taunts, pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek. 

“I literally hate you so much,” Peter says with a laugh. There’s another cut.

“What is my weird behavior?” Harley asks, reading off his phone. He scoffs, “Well I don’t know what mine is, but Peter WALKS ON THE [bleep]ING CEILING!” Harley nearly shouts. Peter burst out laughing, his face scrunching up adorably. Harley turns to face the camera as it zooms in on his face, “Y'all have no idea how much of his shit I put up with. He has no chill and he has double the energy any sane person has. Please send help.”

The camera snaps back to a full view of the pair as Peter laughs loudly, causing Harley to laugh as well. Peter collects himself enough to say, “His weird behavior is that instead of milk for his cereal he uses orange juice!” Peter laughs again. 

Harley gasps, “Don’t expose me like this!” Peter laughs and tackles Harley in a hug. 

Peter laughs as he says, “You know I love you.”

Harley smiles, “Yeah, I do.” Harley kisses Peter with a smile. It cuts again. 

“What was our first kiss like?” Harley asks Peter with a nostalgic smile. 

Peter buzzes his lips, “Um, it was sweet,” he looks to Harley, “I don’t know how much you want to tell them?”

Harley smiles and rubs Peter’s back, “He was so nervous, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.” Peter blushes, “We were working late in the lab and he pulled me over to the couch, sat me down and asked if it was okay if he kissed me. And I said yes and that was our first kiss.”

Peter buries his face in his hands, “So embarrassing...”

“Aww,” Harley says, kissing Peter’s cheek, “it was sweet.” 

“Next question,” Peter says after resting his head on Harley’s shoulder. 

Harley laughs and kisses the top of his head, “Do I like hugs or kisses more? Oh, that’s a nice question.” 

Peter answers first, “I prefer hugs and Harley likes kisses.” 

“Yep!” Harley agrees, looking back down at his phone for another question. “How old was I when I had my first kiss?” Harley puts down his phone and looks into the camera, “Well, I was his first kiss, so sixteen.” 

Peter nods, “You were...eleven? Ten?”

Harley nods, “Eleven. It was a girl, too.” 

“Eww,” Peter says, scrunching up his nose. Harley laughs and it cuts. 

“Oh, um, Peter look at this question,” Harley shows Peter his phone and his face immediately goes bright red. 

“I refuse to answer that question,” Peter says shyly. 

Harley smiles at Peter and turns to the camera, “My sister picked these questions so Abby if you’re watching I want you to know that I hate you.” It cuts again.

“What are my deal breakers?” Harley asks, turning to Peter. “Peter’s are...smoking or other drugs use,” Peter nods, “too much sex talk,” Peter nods again, “and...doesn’t like your friends?”

Peter shrugs, “I’ll take it, but I was looking too self deprecating.” 

Harley snaps his fingers, “Dang it!” 

Peter smiles, “Harley’s are lack of empathy...doesn’t compromise...and...lack of trust?” Peter looks at Harley questioningly. 

He nods, “Yep, I would have also taken drug user.” Peter nods. 

“Next question!” Peter says happily. 

Harley laughs, “I don’t know if you’re going to want to answer this one, Pete.”

“Read it to me,” Peter insists, turning towards Harley. 

“Which part of my body do I like being kissed the most?” Harley answers.

Peter’s blush is instantaneous, “Let’s answer it, just don’t say anything perverse.”

Harley laughs, “Like I would.” Peter gives him a look and he rolls his eyes, “Peter’s favorite place to be kissed is his forehead.”

Peter smiles, “Yep! And Harley’s is his hands or his neck.” Harley nods and leans over and kisses Peter’s forehead. It cuts. 

“Okay!” Peter says, clapping his hands together, “We only have two more!” He points to Harley, indicating that he should read the next one. 

Harley rolls his eyes, muttering something under his breath. He looks down at his phone and then says, “Do I like kissing in public?” 

Peter bites his lip and looks down, “Harley does,” he says quietly. Harley looks over at Peter and wraps an arm around him. 

Harley addresses the camera, “Peter does not because of a homophobic attack that happened a couple of months ago. So we don’t kiss in public anymore.” Peter nods and it cuts. 

“Last question,” Harley says. “Are you ready for this to be over?” 

Peter nods and smiles, “Yes because after this we’re having a movie night!” Peter claps his hands enthusiastically and Harley smiles fondly. Peter turns to Harley, “Read the question.” 

“So demanding this one,” Harley says with a laugh, but he reads the question, “What is my soft spot?” 

Peter smiles, “Yours is your sister, dogs, and chocolate cake.” 

Harley laughs and bumps Peter’s shoulder, “And you.” Peter blushes again. “Yours are robots, children, and me.” Peter nods with a soft smile, it cuts. 

Peter smiles at the camera, “So that’s it! Thank you so much for watching, like, comment and subscribe for more videos like this!” Peter says with unmatched enthusiasm. “Bye!” Harley gives the camera a little wave. It cuts to black. 

The next shot is clearly after the video is over. Harley is more relaxed and Peter drags a hand through his hair with a sigh of relief. 

“You alright?” Harley asks. 

Peter takes a deep breath, “Yeah, I just feel panic coming on.” Harley gently touches Peter’s face. 

“We don’t have to upload the video,” Harley says, taking Peter’s hand.

Peter shakes his head quickly, “No, I need to, I think it will help.” 

Harley nods, “Alright.” He presses a kiss to Peter’s temple and it fades to black.

...

parknermylife  
They’re so cute together!!!!! MY HEART!!!!!

ElsaAnne  
The kiss!!!!! OMG!!!!

gayasthe4thofjuly  
I love how you can see how much they love each other!

Ilovemesomepeterparker  
Harley is so sweet and so caring and exactly what i want my boyfriend to be like. Like if you agree!

marysusan  
Orange juice with cereal? What a heathen!


End file.
